A New Kind of Evil version POV
by Goldengate24
Summary: POV de Aethia, Balthazar y Nyx durante los sucesos de "A New Kind of Evil" Menciones a series, libros, etc. Todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores, lenguaje vulgar... !OCASIONAL! Denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

(POV Nyx)

Hoy ha sido un día relativamente tranquilo en la escuela, nada fuera de lo normal, de hecho, incluso estoy aburrida, como desearía estar sola para poder ir a…

De repente las pantallas de los pasillos se encienden, nunca me ha gustado la tecnología así que me asusto un poco y muestran un rostro de caricatura antigua.

-¿Cansados de comer lo mismo?- Pregunta el narrador.

-En realidad no- Responde Howard detrás mío.

-Si tu respuesta es "no" entonces no has probado nuestra comida en Norrisville Diner, el nuevo restaurante juvenil y el ¡UNICO!- Asegura.

-No creo que eso sea…-Thia estaba por decir algo pero el comercial sigue.

-¡Sí! Escucharon bien, el único restaurante para adolescentes de la ciudad, ¿Por qué? ¡Porque compramos a la competencia y cerramos sus negocios!

-Así que ven hoy y disfruta de nuestras malteadas y hamburguesas ¿Acaso necesitas algo más para vivir?- Claro que sí, estoy a punto de decirlo cuando el comercial me ¿interrumpe? ¡No, es solo una simple coincidencia! Como puede ser posible que supiera lo que iba a decir.

-Es cierto amigo, nuestras investigaciones demuestran que las malteadas y hamburguesas proporcionan nutrientes necesarios para….Eh…- Jeje, creo que alguien se ha quedado sin ideas, hoy en día los mortales están perdiendo su capacidad para improvisar-¿vivir por siempre y… atraer chicas?

Trato de no hacer caso a la pantalla mientras pienso en cosas de la vida, como que cuando de los cuando mi maestro va a entrar en razón y dejar en paz a toda esta maldita ciudad, más importantes que una simple publicidad, sin embargo no puede faltar la promoción.

-Y…el grupo de 5 que llegue en los próximos 20 minutos, ganara una tarjeta de miembro del club Daddy oh Daniel Meet Corp- Balthazar aparta a Randy y a Howard para ver el dichoso comercial.

-¿Qué sucede Balth?- pregunta Thia.

-Daddy Oh Daniel es la compañía de carne más prestigiosa de todas- En mi interior me hago una pregunta ¿Acaso importa que sea una compañía súper importante? Creo que sí.

-Así que ven hoy y disfruta de nuestra comida y nuestros platillos como: "La Rompecorazones" una hamburguesa compuesta de 3 cortes de nuestra mejor carne, 5… ¡No! 6 rebanadas de queso americano, tocino, aros de cebolla, salsa BBQ y 2 kg de patatas fritas, todo por solo 15.99 y te llevas una malteada jumbo del sabor que desees- Niego rotundamente con la cabeza, puedo sentir que Thia también está en desacuerdo.

¡Puaj, habrá alguien que pueda comer todo eso sin vomitar! Pero que le pasa a este país, todo es consumismo y pronto acabaran con el mundo. Me volteo y descubro que los chicos ya no están; Genial, seguro ya están en ese restaurante, lo mejor será ir a buscarlos antes de que cometan alguna estupidez.

(POV Aethia)

Nyx y yo salimos a buscar a los chicos y los encontramos justamente frente al local que mencionaba el anuncio, me sorprende los rápidos que pueden ser cuando quieren. Miro a través de la ventana, adentro hay mucha gente y veo como comen sin parar; La imagen me asquea.

Centro mi atención en otra cosa, por ejemplo: Howard está pegando una nota en la espalda de Randy, a mi hermano ni le importa porque no hace nada, me acerco y leo lo que dice "Hola mi nombre es Idio-Tha"

-¿Qué sucede con Randy?- Pregunto antes de que la situación pase a mayores; Howard contiene una risa y señala a Theresa que está entregando volantes en la calle, vestida, a mi parecer, con un uniforme un tanto ridículo.

-Oh ya veo- Digo tratando de contener las ganas de burlarme con todas mis fuerzas de Theresa, pero sé que molestaría a Randy.

Todos me dicen que soy una amargada cuando les comento que Theresa no me agrada, pero es que esa chica es tímida, incluso me atrevería decir que algo ingenua y débil. Por eso Bash la ve como un blanco fácil, un bocadillo, si al menos se defendiera.

De repente un chico de cabello castaño y con ojeras se le acerca, desde donde estoy puedo escuchar casi todo lo que dicen.

-Srta. Fowler, creo que…- Observo como Theresa trata de entregar otro panfleto pero no le hacen caso por su timidez, quiero gritarle que no debe avergonzarse y hacer que la gente la escuche-… como decía, creo que debería regresar dentro y ayudar en la caja registradora.

-Lo siento Sr. Crow, pero nadie me escucha- Pues yo sí y ni siquiera les estoy prestando mucha atención. En su voz se escucha frustración y molestia; Creo que si le subiera más decibeles a su tono de voz normal, hasta en China la escucharían.

-No te preocupes, ellos vendrán tarde o temprano, regresa dentro, estarás mejor allí- ¡Un momento! ¿Por qué eso me sonó a que está tramando algo malo? ¡Bah! Me estoy imaginando cosas, esto de la magia me está empezando a afectar.

Veo que Theresa le entrega los volantes al chico, este solo los pesa con la mano entes de arrojárselos a un fulano que pasaba por allí.

-¡Oye!- Exclama algo enojado.

-Lo siento amigo, ¿Oye que te parece mi letrero?- Subo la vista para verlo, es de un color neón que, por alguna extraña razón, hace que mis ojos me duelan y ardan, cuando vuelvo la vista, veo que el transeúnte queda hipnotizado y entra al local junto con Theresa que lo guía a una mesa.

De reojo veo a Nyx, que también parece haber visto lo sucedido; Howard va de pesado como siempre, le da un golpecito a Nyx mientras sube y baja las cejas con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-¿Qué sucede Nyx, el chico hamburguesas con malteadas llamo tu atención?- Se echa a reír junto con Randy, que si supiera que hace rato también le jugo una broma a él no lo haría; Lo bueno es que Nyx toma cartas en el asunto y lanza a Howard contra unos botes de basura ¡Bien hecho!

-Eso dolió- Ahora ya no te ríes ¿Verdad? Por eso siempre me ha caído bien Nyx, es fuerte y no deja que nada la afecte, a veces la comparo con un tempano de hielo, hay mucho de ella que no sabes.

Por fin entramos al restaurante, la que nos recibe es Morgan; Lleva el mismo traje ridículo que el resto de las meseras, noto que estas están conformadas por las chicas del grupo de danza.

-¿Una mesa?-Nos pregunta algo irritada

-Si gracias- Dice Randy; Nos movemos hasta llegar a una cabina algo apartada, acaparo un lugar exclusivamente para mí y Nyx, lo que hace enojar a Balth.

-¿Qué ordenaran?- Morgan se nota algo tensa, seguro se esfuerza por ser amable.

-¿Qué nos recomiendas?- Pregunta Howard mientras revisa el menú de la mesa.

-Mira Weinerman, solo vendemos carne, y otros derivados de carne, me sorprende que no haya malteadas de carne a estas alturas, así que elige algo de una…- Una de las cámaras empieza a zumbar detrás suyo.

-"Srta. Morgan, ¿Necesito recordarle que debe mantener una actitud tranquila junto a los clientes en todo momento?"- Exclama el sistema de megafonía.

Morgan suspira, tratando de recuperar la compostura y toma una libreta y pluma-¿Qué ordenaras?-Pregunta tratando de estar calmada.

Randy le quita el menú a Howard antes de que se haga otra discusión y ordena por nosotros- Una hamburguesa y malteada para cada uno, Gracias.

Mi hermano esta observando las mesas del local, frunce un poco el ceño y se dirige hacia Randy.

-Mira por allí- Mecánicamente volteo y veo a Mcfist y a Viceroy junto con el chico que estaba afuera hace un rato, Randy gruñe.

-Parece que el chico carne será un problema-Asegura Balth.

-No seas tan negativo, que se lleve bien con Mcfist no lo hace un supervillano- Comenta Nyx que como yo mira hacia la mesa.

-Solo estas defendiendo a tu novio- Howard volvió con esa broma, Nyx solo le da un puñetazo que lo manda fuera de su asiento.

(POV Balthazar)

Después de un rato llega la comida, ¡Qué bien! Tengo mucha hambre, me encanta la carne, eso si no lo puedo negar, mi hermana también es así.

Cuando doy el primer mordisco es como si hubiera probado el cielo, Aethia me dice que exagero y que necesito comer otras cosas para seguir viviendo pero nunca le hago caso.

Desde que se hizo aprendiz del hechicero y lo descubrimos a la mala he dejado de confiar en ella casi por completo.

Acabo con la hamburguesa casi en un minuto y luego me tomo la malteada muy rápido porque casi me ahogo.

Nadie habla sobre el chico carne, desde que Nyx amenazo con enterrar nuestros cuerpos en un lugar donde nadie los encuentre si hablamos de la broma de Howard.

Cavilando en mis pensamientos no me doy cuenta de que ya acabamos de salir de local y nos dirigimos a nuestras casas, hasta que…

-¡Hey, Balth! ¡Me… me siento mal! Estoy muy débil, casi sin…- Abre mucho los ojos mientras mira a Nyx que se ve igual que Thia, de repente ambas salen corriendo a quien sabe dónde, dejándome solo con Randy y Howard caminando a nuestra respectivas casas- ¡Lo siento, hablamos más al rato, es de suma importancia!

-Esas chicas son raras- Dice Howard.

-Hasta apenas te das cuenta, Howard- Le reprocha Randy- Desde que Thia aprendió magia ha estado muy extraña, más desde que llego Nyx.

-¿Balth, la has estado vigilando verdad?- Ahora si Howard me logra enojar.

-¡Que insinúas gordito, ni que ambas fueran animales peligrosos o algo así!-

-Pero si son extremadamente peligrosas, Balth- Randy logra callarme la boca con ese comentario- Imagina lo que ambas pueden hacer junto con su maestro, son impredecibles, no sabemos lo que piensan.

-Pero mi hermana jamás nos haría daño…- Cada vez que me dicen que son peligros potenciales trato de convencerme de que no nos lastimarían.

-¿Y si el hechicero encontrara una forma de manipularlas o de borrar su personalidad original para que sean sus esclavas?- Howard también tiene un punto valido ¡Y lo odio por eso!


	2. Chapter 2

-Quiero Jugar un Juego-

(POV Nyx)

Me estoy meditando en el pequeño cuarto que tenemos detrás del armario, dónde guardamos nuestros libros, botellas de pociones, ingredientes y demás cosas. Son las 4 de la madrugada.

La compuerta se abre, por la impresión me desconcentro y me doy contra el suelo. Volteo molesta a ver de qué se trata y Aethia entra con una cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa, Thia?- Parece que está dándole vueltas a algo, porque está preocupada.

-Nyx, he estado pensando que… deberíamos decirles a nuestros amigos y al maestro, ya sabes lo de…- Mueve los labios sin emitir ningún sonido.

-¿De que estas hablando?- Pregunto confundida- ¿Lo de…?-

-¡De lo que encontramos en las cuevas de cristal!- Sigo sin comprender- ¡Nuestros fénix, Nyx! ¿Vila y Laika?- Ooh, ya, ya, por fin entendí.

-Sí, ya me acuerdo, ¿Qué hay con eso?-

-No podremos seguir ocultando sus efectos por mucho tiempo, Nyx, en especial al maestro- Pronuncia angustiada- Ya sabes lo que pasa cuando ligan su alma a la de un humano.

-Claro que lo se Thia, pero ¿No crees que es demasiado pronto para ser hechiceras por nuestra cuenta, sin la magia del maestro?-

-Nyx, entiende, YA-LO-SOMOS- Puedo ver el miedo en sus ojos- Desde el momento en que nos eligieron como dueñas, lo somos- Pasa su mano por su cabello, entonces noto que su temperatura corporal aumento, más de lo usual.

Tengo que hacer algo antes de que le dé un ataque, enfrío mi mano y la pongo en su frente.

-Bueno, Thia, cálmate, tus poderes se exacerban con las emociones fuertes y no quieres que te descubra tu hermano sin antes decírselo ¿Verdad?-

La oigo respirar fuertemente. Sé que no aguantara mucho mas escondiendo sus poderes de fuego, al igual que los míos con el hielo; Por ejemplo, ayer se enojó tanto por un capitulo de su serie favorita, que, cuando giro la perilla de nuestra habitación, la derritió por completo. Todavía no le hemos mencionado nada a Balthazar, pero hay que hacerlo, pronto.

-Está bien Thia, mañana mismo le diremos todo a tu hermano y luego al maestro, seguro se… sorprenderán, pero ya viven entre cosas extrañas, así que dudo que les importe mucho-

Mi amiga sonríe y aprieta mi mano entre las suyas. Thia quiere comentar algo pero Balthazar nos interrumpe cuando entra.

-Perdónenme por arruinar esta agradable tertulia pero deben ver esto- Dice al ver que lo observo con una mirada asesina.

Bajamos a la sala y Balth señala la televisión, al parecer hay un altercado, algún idiota coloco bombas en el banco.

-¿Deberíamos ir?- Balthazar parece algo inseguro pero de alguna forma entre nosotras, Randy y Howard, a quienes Balth llamo hace cinco minutos, logramos arrastrarlo para que venga con el grupo.

Cuando llegamos esta atestado de policías y algunos papanatas que han llegado a dar aquí por equivocación, a los cuales los alejan, logramos conseguir lugar en las barreras que tienen por todo el perímetro.

-¿Deberíamos hacer algo?- Pregunta Randy.

-Na, la policía lo tiene controlado- Ay aja, hasta yo sé que esto está fuera de control.

-Me guste admitirlo o no, Howard tiene razón, no hay porque meterse en esto-

De repente el sistema de megafonía se enciende y una voz grave habla por ella.

-Buenos días Norrisville, lamento los problemas que esto pueda causarles, pero todo es necesario para un propósito- ¿Y cuál es, lograr que nos maten a todos? Me irrita cuando los humanos se asesinan unos a otros sin ninguna razón, no lo entiendo- Verán: Hay tres bombas más parecidas a esta, una en los muelles en la vieja fábrica de Mcfist, la segunda en Whoopee World en la casa de los espejos y la tercera justo en el gimnasio de Norrisville High, si algún policía u otro que no sean el ninja o sus amigos intenta ser el héroe, hare estallar las bombas, las cuales tienen un alcance de 10 kilómetros cada una, así que ninja, si escuchas esto será mejor que empieces. Tienes unos… 45 minutos, si las bombas no se desactivan por completo al término de ese tiempo, todas estallaran.

La transmisión se corta y hay estática, Randy empieza a dar órdenes.

-Bien, Nyx, tu ve a Whoopee World…- ¡Que! ¿Por qué tiene que enviarme a mí a ese jodido parque si sabe que no me gusta? Gruño cuando me doy la vuelta para ir.

(POV Aethia)

Pobre Nyx, seguro la pasara mal.

-Aethia, tu encárgate de la bomba de los muelles- ¡Ooh! yo quería quedarme aquí, porque yo solita… ¡Bah! Me sacudo mentalmente. Mejor acabemos los más prontamente posible.

(POV Balthazar)

Al ver a Thia marcharse no puedo evitar sentir una ola de preocupación, al dejarla sola. Espero que ya sepa cuidarse sola. Randy se dirige ahora a mí.

-Balthazar, tu quédate, yo me encargare de la bomba de Norrisville High – Si claro, déjeme atrás que yo no sirvo; Si no fuera por mi hermana ya le hubiera roto el maldito cuello a Randy y Howard, son tan… tan idiotas.

Entro al edificio y voy por la consola, en la pantalla hay un reloj de arena que se termina lentamente. La megafonía se enciende y el tipo comienza a hablar.

-Ah, el guerrero… no eres el más brillante de los cuatro pero me servirás, veras, tengo una pregunta ¿Cuánto tardaras en vencer a mi amigo?- El suelo se abre y un robot de acero sale de allí.

Me pongo en posición defensiva y el androide me imita, luego me golpea ¡Diablos! Que velocidad. Salto para esquivarlo pero noto que algo me agarra del tobillo y de repente ya estoy estrellado en el suelo, puedo notar que se han formado varias grietas.

Me limpio la sangre que sale de mi labio mientras sonrío, al fin algo de acción-Creo que esto será un poco más retador que los robosimios de Mcfist-

(POV Aethia)

Bien, bien, bien. Al menos ya estoy en los muelles; Mejor dicho, en el techo de la fábrica. Estoy adentro y efectivamente, está totalmente llena de esos contenedores de líquido verde y todos están conectados a una consola en el centro.

Trampa. Es la primera palabra que me viene a la mente, todo esto es una jodida trampa, pero aun así, no tengo el tiempo.

Del suelo emergen varias torretas que me disparan. ¡Pero que! Salto y me arrodillo detrás de un contenedor. Noto que la megafonía se enciende.

-Valla, pero si es la joven hechicera, si intentas usar tu magia te encontraras con una linda sorpresa de mi parte- ¿De qué rayos habla? Trato de hacer un hechizo proteico pero no funciona.

-¿Qué?- No, no puedo creerlo, en serio que ese idiota de los altavoces nos ha tomado la delantera.

-Veras, vamos a jugar con mis reglas, así que no sería justo si tienes tus poderes ¿Verdad?, yo que tú me apresuraría, quedan 30 minutos y aun debes sortear las torretas que por cierto, rastrean tus movimientos- Golpeo el suelo, ahora sí que estoy molesta, si un día llegamos a atrapar a ese tipo lo voy a dejar hecho puré, literalmente.

(POV Nyx)

Ahora estoy en la casa de los espejos, en Whoopee World, entro.

Es un laberinto, no tengo ninguna certeza de donde he estado o hacia donde me dirijo. Me estoy poniendo nerviosa. Genial, después de varias vueltas no consigo encontrar esas bombas. Se acabó mi paciencia, destrozo todo con una ola de energía y ahí están, los tres contenedores, llenos hasta el tope de una sustancia verde que brilla, no sé qué es pero parece peligrosa.

La megafonía se enciende, otra vez; ¿Pues cuantas bocinas tiene esta ciudad?

-La otra hechicera, espero que te valla mejor que tu amiga- ¡Maldito, si le llega a hacerle daño juro que…, Ay, como odio esto! Rechino los dientes, espero que no le pase nada a Thia- …como sea, notaras que no hay consola de mandos- ¿En serio? Qué raro, no me había dado cuenta, entonces un panel táctil con un teclado de iconos sale del suelo.

-Resuelve el acertijo y la bomba se desactiva ¿simple no? : ¿Qué es lo que aún no ha sido, que debe ser, pero cuando lo sea, ya no lo será? Por cierto te quedan 25 minutos- Los megáfonos se apagan, vamos Nyx, piensa.

(POV Balthazar)

Ya llevo varios minutos peleando y este pedazo de hojalata está dando una buena pelea, trato de esquivar sus golpes y…

¡Auch! Un golpe al estómago, eso sí que dolió.

-Eres *tos* rápido, veamos que tan bien resistes- Tomo un cuchillo y apunto hacia su ojo, cuando retrocede, doy un salto y aterrizo sobre sus hombros, luego tomo su cabeza y se la arranco con todas mis fuerzas.

Miro hacia los contenedores, se desactivaron ¡Por fin! Me recargo en la pared y lo único que se me ocurre hacer en este momento es mirar al robot despedazado en el suelo.

(POV Aethia)

Trato de moverme lo más rápido que puedo, he agarrado una placa de metal para protegerme de los disparos. Doy un salto y acabo entre las torretas, doy otro, y así, entre ambas se destruyen.

No paro hasta que llego al panel de control y presiono el bendito botón, se desactivan las bombas y vuelvo a respirar normal. De improvisto mi celular empieza a sonar. Qué raro. No recuerdo haberlo traído. Contesto, es Balth.

-¡Thia! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué paso? ¿No estas herida?- ¡Dios! Mi hermano sí que es un sobreprotector de primera, mejor lo cortó antes de que se pase todo el día así.

-Balth, Balth, tranquilo, estoy bien. Supongo que ya desactivaste las bombas en donde estas ¿No?-

-¡Pues claro, si no, no te estaría hablando! Me toco luchar con un robot ¿y a ti?-

-Torretas- Digo simple y llanamente- Con balas de verdad, bueno, al menos eso creo-

-¡QUE!- Su grito hace que me aparte el celular de la cara, me acaba de asustar- ¿ACABAS DE DECIR "BALAS REALES"? ¡DIME QUE NO, THIA!- Empieza a hiperventilarse.

-Balthazar Nicholson ¡POR AMOR A JESUCRISTO, CÁLMATE YA, TE DIJE QUE SALI ILESA!- Lo oigo inhalar y exhalar fuertemente- Mira, cuando regresemos a casa me revisas, pero antes, mejor localicemos a Nyx y a Randy. ¿Está bien?

-Es…está bien, voy por ti a los muelles, no te muevas-

-¿A dónde más podría ir, Balth?- Empieza a rezongar- Vale, okey me quedare aquí en lo que tardas en llegar, bye- Le cuelgo.

¿Me pregunto cómo les ira a Randy y a Nyx?

(POV Nyx)

Me estoy empezando a desesperar, ya voy con seis respuestas incorrectas, en medio del nerviosismo no me doy cuenta de que me he estado mordiendo el labio inferior hasta que noto el sabor a sangre, pero no le doy importancia, seguramente mañana estará mejor; Debo concentrarme en… ¡Un momento! ¿Mañana? ¡Acaso no será…! Cruzo los dedos por que sea la correcta.

Escribo El Día de Mañana y… ¡Sí! Las bombas pierden su brillo, sonrío abiertamente.

Entonces tomo mi celular del bolsillo y llamo a Aethia para saber cómo esta.

-Hola ¿Thia?-

-Hey, Nyx, ya acabaste, ¿cierto?-

-Sí, no te imaginas, tenía que resolver un acertijo que estaba algo difícil ¿y a ti, como te fue?

\- Torretas armadas- Okey… creo que le fue peor a ella.

-¿Armadas, cómo?-

-Pues con balas, listilla- No me digas.

-¿Balas? Thia, eso es peligroso, ¿no te paso nada?-

-Suenas igual que Balthazar. Nyx, sabes que si me hubieran dado un disparo, estaría llorando de dolor ahora mismo y no hubiera podido desactivar las bombas-

-Oye, hablando de Balth ¿Qué paso con él?-

-Peleaba con un robot, pero está bien. Va hacia los muelles con la intención de recogerme-

-Muelles, entendido, voy para allá; Dile que me esperen, por favor-

\- Claro, después vamos a buscar a Randy-

-Vale, bye- Oigo como cuelga.

Salgo de la casa de los espejos, no es un buen lugar para hacer un hechizo.

(POV Aethia)

Me siento en una caja que está cerca, tomo mi celular y empiezo a jugar con él. Justo cuando voy a batir mi record, Balthazar entra, gritando para variar.

-¡THIA!- Pego un brinco y me caigo de espaldas.

-¡BALTH! Ya te he dicho que no me asustes así ¡Demonios!-Maldigo mientras me estruja en un asfixiante abrazo.

-En primera no me hable así, señorita- ¿Cómo me ha dicho? ¿"Señorita"? Nadie me habla así, no soy tan boba como para que me llamen así. Okey, esta sí que me la va a pagar- En segundo, yo… ¡Ahhh!

Sin previo aviso, me lanzo sobre mi hermano, para estrangularlo y que, aunque sea solo una maldita vez deje de hablar sobre mi seguridad. ¡Por dios! Ya no soy una bebe ¡Puedo cuidarme sola! ¡Cuando lo va entender!

Rodamos por el suelo, mientras mis manos se cierran alrededor de su cuello y empiezo a sacudirlo con fuerza.

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME LLAMES SEÑORITA! ¡NO SOY TU HIJA COMO PARA QUE ME ESTES DICIENDO QUE HACER CADA CINCO MINUTOS!- Le grito con todo mi enojo.

-¡Ya basta, basta!- Grita Nyx, detrás de mí, sé que es ella porque reconozco su voz- ¡Thia, lo vas a ahogar!

-¡Esa es mi intención!-Respondo, escucho como suspira y pone una mano en mi hombro, volteo para verla.

-Ya podrás desquitarte con él, Thia- Me explica de forma calmada- Ya logre contactar a Randy, quiere vernos, dice que tiene algo importante que decirnos.

-¿Qué quiere…?

-No lo sé, no me dio muchos detalles.

Doy un ligero gruñido y suelto a Balthazar, que ya se está poniendo azul por la falta de oxígeno, da una gran bocanada de aire y tose un poco, le tomo el brazo para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie.

-En serio ¿eso era necesario?- Me pregunta mi hermano restregándose el cuello.

-Por todas las veces que me has llamado señorita como si fuera una estúpida, si-Afirmo rotundamente.

-¿Nos vamos?- Pregunta Nyx, exasperada.

-Si- Hago mi mejor esfuerzo por no quemar vivo a mi hermano- Lo siento Balth, ya sabes cómo son mis arranques de ira.

(POV Nyx)

Aethia tuvo suerte de que sus poderes no se descontrolaran, tenemos que contarles a nuestros amigos, rápido, para que estén advertidos cuanto antes.

En fin, después de mucho caminar llegamos al gimnasio de la secundaria Norrisville, Randy está parado junto a los contenedores y Howard está comiendo… ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Thia le pregunta a Howard que de donde lo saco.

-De estos contenedores, la "sustancia" es gelatina- ¿Pero qué…? ¡Qué carajos acaba de decir!

-¡QUE!- Grito con todas mis fuerzas, Aethia, que ya acaba de servirse, voltea bruscamente- Así que este loco nos tuvo corriendo por la ciudad por gelatina-

-Sí, lo que hacía brillar los contenedores eran simples bombillos en el fondo- Me responde Randy. ¡Dios! Estoy tratando de no congelar esos malditos contenedores con mi magia.

-Es un mensaje, ese loco quiere que sepamos que él puede hacer lo que quiera, incluyendo jugar sus juegos, esta vez fue gelatina, pero las balas que uso contra Aethia eran reales, y ese robot de combate también-

-Está bien, el sujeto está loco y está dispuesto a gastar para sus jueguitos, ¿eso es lo que quieres decir?- ¡Dios, dios! En serio, estoy tratando de contenerme.

-No, lo que quiero decir es que esta vez fue un juego, la próxima podría ser real, nos está probando, midiendo nuestras habilidades, cada prueba era general, nada específico para un individuo en particular, es listo y seguramente peligroso además ¿Qué hay del vaquero? El que ataco a Randy- ¿Vaquero, atacar a Randy? Okey, no sé de qué están hablando, a mí no me han contado nada, así que volteo a ver a Randy en busca de una explicación.

-Era bueno, sabía luchar- Exclama.

-Bueno o no, es peligroso, ya es suficiente con Mcfist y ahora tenemos a un loco y a un vaquero jugando con nosotros-

Esto da por terminada la discusión, le hago señas a Thia, para que podamos hablar a solas.

-Qué día ¿verdad?- Suspira con una media sonrisa- Supongo que solo podemos agregarle más histeria al momento mencionando a Vila y a Laika ¿No?-

-Creo que no es el momento indicado, Thia, todos estamos cansados, hartos y lo único que quiero es irme a casa, cuando se presente la oportunidad, les diremos, pero ahora no- Bostezo.

Me doy vuelta y camino hasta llegar con Balth- Balth, si te vas a quedar a discutir, Thia y yo ya nos vamos, a descansar, ha sido un día muy largo-

Nos da permiso y salimos cuanto antes. Mientras llegamos a casa, veo que hay dos aves paradas en el techo; Son tan grandes como águilas, pero hay algo que te dice que no son normales.

Una es de color azul con plateado, Vila, mi fénix: Le sonrió mientras la saludo mentalmente. La otra, de un color rojo y dorado, se inclina al ver a Aethia, Laika, su fénix.

Al menos hay alguien que nos reciba.


	3. Chapter 3

-Anarquía en Llamas-

(POV Nyx)

No sé que estoy haciendo aquí si no quiero… supongo que Balth y Randy, creo que incluiré a Howard, me habrán arrastrado con todas sus fuerzas a La bahía de Norrisville, donde hay un "Festival de Carne", que más bien parece una treta publicitaria, aun mas, cuando anuncian la suspensión de clases por una semana para celebrar… esto.

Hay varias atracciones, como una montaña rusa, a la que Thia seguro suplicara subir, una rueda de la fortuna, puestos de juegos y comida, esa carne, ¡Ugh!, no puedo pensar más en eso sin ponerme a vomitar.

Caminamos sin separarnos unos de otros, varias chicas del Norrisville Diner reparten folletos por todo el lugar, tomo uno y lo leo.

-Curioso, aquí dice que el Diner es el que se ha encargado de todo- Comento luego de haberlo leído detenidamente.

-¿Curioso? Más bien perfecto, ¡Una semana sin escuela será lo mejor!- Y no tener que aguantarte a ti y tus idioteces, Howard.

-¿Pero no es raro? Este sujeto llega solo apenas hace dos días y repentinamente gasta una fortuna en un festival de… carne- ¿Es que acaso nadie nota lo extraño que es esto?

Como no veo por donde camino, termino chocando con algo… o alguien.

-¡Cuidado por donde vas idiota!- Le grito, el chico con el que choque se gira, me mira durante unos segundos y luego sonríe.

-Mis disculpas señorita…- No respondo, estoy demasiado ocupada tratando de no congelar la sangre que corre por sus venas-… ya veo, bueno, lamento los inconvenientes. Procurare tener más cuidado donde me quedo completamente quieto- Si hazlo, si no quieres tener problemas conmigo, luego da una vuelta y se va.

Masajeo mis sienes y cierro fuertemente mis ojos, me duele la cabeza como si me estuvieran lanzando un cruciatus, el simple hecho de estar aquí, me enferma, odio la mercadotecnia. Prefiero no pensar en nada por ahora, así que desconecto mi mente.

-Hey, Nyx ¿Estas bien?- La pregunta de Aethia me devuelve a la realidad.

-Si Thia, solo…-

\- Te quedaste quince minutos parada- Comenta Balth, ¿De verdad? A mí solo me pareció un respiro, debo de dejar de hacerlo.

-Nyx, si te pasa algo, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo- Me recomienda mi amiga mientras caminamos al área de comida.

-No, en serio Thia, no es nada- Contesto a la evasiva, miro alrededor y noto al mismo muchacho de hace un rato, caminando con otro chico muy parecido a él; Los sigo con la vista hasta que Thia comenta, en tono burlón- Oye Nyx, si tanto te gusta ese chico deberías decirle algo-

-No es eso, es solo… hay algo que está mal con ese sujeto, es como si algo estuviera mal, sus ojos, su forma de hablar, algo está pasando con el- Explico lo mejor que puedo.

-Vamos Nyx, el sujeto pago por todo esto ¿Qué tan malo puede ser una persona como el?- Ruedo los ojos por el comentario y tomo un sorbo de mi refresco, me doy cuenta que ya está vacío, me levanto y la arrojo en un basurero, quizá con demasiada fuerza.

-Acompáñame por una de esas gaseosas Aethia, es lo único que consumiré de aquí-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay de malo con la "Rompe corazones"?- Me pregunta Howard, sosteniendo la dichosa hamburguesa, que escurre grasa, demasiada, para mi gusto ¿Pues qué le ponen para que haga eso?

Aethia y yo caminamos hasta la fuente de sodas, donde el encargado me entrega otra bebida.

-Entonces…- De repente, Thia empieza a hablar.

-¿Entonces qué?- Le pregunto a mi amiga.

-Ya sabes ¿en serio no te gusta el chico carne? ¿Verdad?- ¡Que! ¿De qué carajos habla? Por supuesto que no, ¿Qué se cree?

-No- Le respondo.

-¿Lo juras, ni un poco?- Hay veces que Thia puede ser "un poco" insistente y eso me molesta.

-No es mal parecido, pero hay algo en el que se siente mal, como si… no lo sé, es difícil de describir, es una sensación incomoda en cómo te ve, en como habla es como…- No sé cómo decirlo, pero al parecer, Thia sí.

-Como si estuviera a punto de mentirte, como si te mirara para analizarte- Miro con algo de duda a mi amiga, la cual explica-… es así como me siento en ocasiones cuando estoy contigo.

-No sabía que…- Me quedo muda; Esto es incómodo, puedo sentirlo en el ambiente.

-Es solo que en ocasiones es como si buscaras las debilidades de los demás para explotarlas y como si guardaras cientos de secretos- Vaya ¿En serio notan lo que hago? Esto es muy, pero muy incómodo, casi nunca tocamos este tema, Thia lo nota y hace una broma para relajar la tensión-… así que supongo que el chico Crow y tu son el uno para el otro-

Gruño ligeramente por el comentario, pero no puedo evitar cuestionarme ¿En verdad así me ven todos, como un monstruo? Estoy sintiendo… miedo, la primera vez en mi vida que tengo temor de algo, ese chico, Crow, en el instante en que nuestros ojos se cruzaron, hubo algo, no lo sé… pero parece que vio una debilidad en mí.

Si es capaz de hacer eso, es alguien peligroso, conozco su tipo de persona, yo misma soy así y si quiero, puedo llegar a hacer mucho daño; Pensativa me quedo mirando el vaso de refresco.

De repente, el líquido morado se torna verde y el rostro del maestro aparece en él.

-Tenemos un problema- Exclama.

-Maestro- Thia y yo hablamos al unísono.

-Alguien bloqueo mi hechizo de truqueo, eso es algo muy, muy difícil de hacer, creo que es la misma persona que también se encargó de mandar lejos a Mcfist- ¿Lograron bloquear su magia? La magia de cada criatura es diferente, es como las huellas dactilares o las pupilas, no sé cómo es que consiguieron conseguir su frecuencia.

-Nosotros tuvimos un problema con un loco que puso contenedores de gelatina en distintos lugares y las hizo pasar por bombas, un sujeto raro que solo se comunicaba por altavoces-Comento, Thia asiente para darme la razón.

-¿En serio?... mmm… quiero que vigilen lo que este "extraño" hace, si sabe cómo bloquear mis poderes en la superficie podría ser muy problemático- Y sin decir nada más, el maestro desaparece y la soda regresa a su color purpura, derramo el contenido del vaso en un bote que está cerca, creo que preferiría tomar una poción multijugos o crece huesos después de lo que acaba de pasar.

(POV Balthazar)

Camino algo inquieto junto a mis amigos, estoy preocupado por mi hermana, cuando regresaron de la fuente de sodas, Nyx estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y Aethia estaba muy inquieta, como si algo malo acabara de pasar.

Randy Y Howard se adelantaron de repente y Nyx esta distraída, aprovecho el momento para obtener respuestas que necesito.

Tomo el hombro de Thia, esta se voltea algo confundida, por este movimiento repentino.

-¿Qué pasa Balth?- Me pregunta.

-¿Qué que me pasa? Bueno en primer lugar quiero saber de qué hablaron tú y Nyx, te noto algo inquieta- La verdad, es que está muy inquieta, retuerce sus manos, mira de un lado a otro evitando mi mirada y se muerde el labio- Tiene que ver con…

Las palabras se quedan en mis labios, porque, antes de que pueda decir nada, una explosión ocurre, la rueda de la fortuna estalla en llamas. Randy toma su máscara y se marcha.

Miro a mi hermana y a su amiga, sucesivamente, parecen igual de sorprendidas que los demás… no confió mucho en ellas desde que se volvieron hechiceras.

Saco mi antifaz negro de mi mochila y me la pongo, Nyx y Aethia se ponen sus túnicas y se suben las capuchas, activando sus ojos brillantes.

Nos acercamos hacia donde esta Randy, combatiendo con un tipo que cubre su rostro con un paliacate negro sobre su cara y tiene un brazo izquierdo robótico, que dispara fuego, no es el tipo más raro o maléfico que he visto, pero su aspecto da algo de mal rollo.

-¿Quién es ese sujeto Nyx?- Pregunto en voz baja.

-No lo sé- Responde Nyx.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Tú eres la que trabaja para ese monstruo subterráneo, y cuando algo o alguien intentan acabar con Randy normalmente tiene que ver con ello- Reclamo molesto.

-Puede que sea alguien que trabaja para el enemigo del maestro- Mierda, ¿Cómo es que mi hermana sabe más de eso que yo, acaso su "amado" maestro se lo comento?

-Podría ser, lo que significa que debe saber quién es el demente que el maestro quiere que encontremos- ¿Encontremos? ¡Acaso quiere meter más a Thia en sus jodidos asuntos!

Nyx salta y golpea al sujeto de la pañoleta, que cae de cara al piso.

-Ríndete tú…- Nyx trata de usar una de sus descargas pero… no pasa nada, entonces el tipo le lanza una llamarada contra ella, que por poco logra esquivar.

-El jefe dijo que intentarías algo como eso, tú o tu otra amiguita mágica, así que se encargó que juguemos limpio-

-Oye fenómeno- Thia le da un certero puñetazo en la cara al muchacho ¡En qué momento se movió! Es demasiado rápida.

El sujeto gruñe y convierte su brazo en un cañón del que cuelga una especie de cinta ¡Whoa, este tipo tiene sus sorpresas! Cuando empieza disparar, uno de los proyectiles falla y en cuanto golpea la mesa, esta estalla en llamas ¡Diablos, eso es sorprendente!

Aethia se mueve entre mesas y sillas con agilidad y así evitar los disparos del cañón, Randy entra en la pelea.

Me quedo estático, mirando de un lado a otro, hasta que noto algo, es, es ¿Una cámara? Si, una cámara y ¿Qué…carajos está haciendo?

Muevo mi cabeza en la dirección en que apunta y ¡Oh oh! Creo que alguien nos ha estado observando todo este rato, eso es malo, porque seguramente hay más de esas cámaras.

Veo que Nyx intenta ayudar, pero no, ya es bastante malo lo que hemos hecho demostrado lo que podemos hacer, así que cubro su boca con mi mano y la jalo mientras nos escondemos detrás de unos puestos, me da una mirada molesta e intenta quitar mi mano para hablar. Cuando lo logra, la interrumpo con un "Shhh"

-Escúchame, alguien nos observa- Le explico mientras señalo la cámara, que sigue grabando los movimientos de mi hermana y Randy.

-Ya veo-Me responde, le hago una seña para que me siga, así que evitamos a las cámaras y nos posicionamos debajo del muelle…Tengo un plan.

(Aethia POV)

¡Maldita sea! Ese bastardo del cañón no nos da tregua a mí ni a Randy, esquivamos una y otra y otra vez los proyectiles que lanza, de no ser porque Nyx y yo hicimos un Juramento, que ninguna de las dos revelaría sus poderes especiales antes de decirles a los demás, cosa que me asusta, solo diré que tengo poderes de fuego desde que tengo memoria al igual que Nyx, pero ya habría hecho cenizas al idiota ese.

Me gusta el fuego, no lo negare, soy una hechicera de fuego después de todo, pero este sujeto, es simplemente ridículo, porque ¿Un cañón? ¿Con proyectiles? Por favor…

-¡CON UN DEMONIO! ¡DEJEN DE MOVERSE TANTO! -Nos grita; Si claro y de paso rompo el Juramento ¿No? Sacudo mi cabeza para distraerme y veo como Randy intento atacar por sorpresa a ese malnacido pero…

Ay no, pisa un caramelo en el suelo y el tipo se gira, trato de intervenir pero entonces usa esa mano mecánica y toma a Randy de la cabeza, mientras le apunta con el cañón.

Mierda, mierda ¿Y ahora qué hago? Si me muevo, puede que, en represalia, lo asesine, pero si no lo hago… puede que termine de igual manera. ¡Diablos! Incluso puedo oír lo que dicen…Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos… ¡Carajo!

-Se acabó Ninja, contigo fuera el jefe estará más que conten…-Se detiene de repente.

Antes de que pueda hacer nada, la madera cruje y se rompe, haciendo que tanto el cómo Randy, caigan al agua, Howard y yo nos acercamos corriendo para asomarnos en el agujero, donde antes solían estar parados.

Salen a la superficie, primero Randy y luego ese muchacho, lo observo mejor: cabello rubio y ojos azules, una herida en su frente, piel caucásica, sus facciones, tengo una excelente memoria así que… si alguna vez lo vuelvo a ver, en donde sea, lo reconoceré y juro que lo voy a matar; En serio.

-Hey Ninja, ¿Estas bien?- Pregunta Howard al lado mío.

-Sí, solo fue… un remojón- Suspiro de alivio. Gracias al cielo bendito, no pasó nada grave, no podría imaginar que sentiría si perdiera a uno de mis mejores amigos.

Me aferro a las tablas cuando empiezo a bajar para ayudar a Randy, que sigue en el agua, empiezo a balancearme para caer en un lugar más o menos estable, uno…dos…tres, me suelto y al aterrizar choco con algo.

-¡Ay! ¡Ten cuidado Thia!- Me regaña ¿mi hermano? Y…y Nyx ¿también? ¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí abajo?

-Lo siento Balth, no sabía que estaban aquí- Digo mientras ayudo a Randy a llegar a la orilla y levantarse.

-No importa, estoy bien- Dice Balth mientras se masajea la cabeza donde le di una patada ¡Ups!

-De todos modos ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? No recuerdo haberlos visto mientras Randy y yo peleábamos con ese tipo- Pregunto mientras quito el exceso de agua del traje del Ninja.

-Acabamos de salvar a tu estúpido "novio" de una muerte segura a manos de ese tipo-Dice Nyx con un tono de molestia-Debilitamos las tablas debajo de ellos.

Gracias por salvarlo, yo estaba…-En ese instante me doy cuenta de la primera oración y me enfado, noto como Randy se pone incómodo y tenso, intento no estrangular a mi amiga-¡QUE EL NO ES MI NOVIO, MALDITA SEA! ¡El hecho de que nos llevemos de maravilla y en la escuela estemos casi todo el tiempo juntos, no significa eso! Además, el esta enamorado de Theresa, por si no lo habías notado, Nyx.

-Vamos chicos, todos en la secundaria piensan que ustedes dos tienen un noviazgo o algo así, por la forma en que actúan y se hablan-Aclara Nyx, señalándonos-Hasta Theresa y tú hermano por algún tiempo, Thia-

-Uuh, escucho campanas de boda-Comenta Howard desde arriba, graciosillo, al notar como lo miro agrega rápidamente, con una sonrisa nerviosa- Me refería a Randy y Theresa, por supuesto.

-¡Ya basta Howard y tu también Nyx!-Grita Randy- No es el momento de hablar sobre…relaciones sentimentales, lo importante ahora es concentrarnos en ese sujeto del cañón-

Giro la cabeza y veo como los policías lo toman por los brazos y se lo llevan.

-Creo…que será mejor salir de este lugar-Digo mientras salgo por el agujero del muelle, les ofrezco mi mano y ayuda a mis amigos que intentan subir, primero Balth, luego Nyx y al último Randy.

Cuando estamos todos arriba, el Ninja lanza una bomba de humo para que desaparezcamos, así que nos subimos al techo de un puesto de dulces para observar mejor como se llevan a ese chico.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-Pregunta Balth, señalando a una patrulla, donde varios hombres están hablando, dos de ellos se me hacen conocidos. Busco en mi memoria hasta dar con un anuncio en la Tv, creo que ellos…

-Son los hermanos Crow, los vi en las noticias hace dos días, el Norrisville Diner es parte de su propiedad, no mencionaron mucho sobre ellos-Respondo-Fue cuando estábamos cenando.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-Ahora Randy es el que pregunta.

-Si lo que dice Aethia es cierto-Añade Nyx, señalando con la mano el desastre alrededor de nosotros- Ellos se encargaron de esta celebración… así que supongo que debe ser por los daños.

-Entonces deberíamos irnos ¿No? -Sugiere Randy, mientras lanza otra bomba de humo y salgamos caminando de los muelles hacia nuestros hogares, se quita el traje y lo observa por un instante- Mi mascara esta mojada, Genial, ¿ahora como la seco? No creo que esta tela mágica deba lavarse como la normal.

\- ¿El librejo ese no te ha dicho como tratar la máscara, verdad Cunningham?-Dice Howard.

-No, hace días que no me dirigido una letra- Un foco se enciende en mi cabeza.

-Randy, yo sé cómo repararla-Tomo las mascara Ninja, ante las miradas interrogante de Randy, Balth y Howard respondo- La energía mágica del Tengu, es igual a la de los Fénix de Fuego, son parientes lejanos después de todo, así que creo que…

-¿Fénix? A que te refieres Thia-Mi hermano se acerca y pone una mano sobre la mía cuando nota algo-Thia ¡Estas ardiendo! ¡Parece que tienes fiebre! ¿Estas enferma?

-Hay una explicación para esto que no significa enfermedad, Balth- Creo que me han acorralado, tengo que decir la verdad o explotare, literalmente, doy un suspiro- Es solo uno de los efectos de ser el portador…de un Fénix- Rasco mi nuca con nerviosismo, miro a Nyx en busca de apoyo, esta nota mi mirada y añade

-No es peligroso, al menos hasta donde se, los Fénix son criaturas pacíficas, pero cuando eligen a su dueño y ligan su alma a la del el… y así se crean los hechiceros como nosotras- Explica.

Balthazar está en shock, temo que le dé un ataque y se desmaye, al igual que Randy y Howard, que están con la boca hasta el suelo. Este es un secreto que he tenido guardado desde mi infancia, Nyx también, pero por menos tiempo. Espero que mi hermano no se enoje, ya han sido demasiadas cosas que le he ocultado y hay muchas más.

-Thia…desde ¿Desde cuando tienes esto?- Mi hermano pregunta en voz baja.

-Desde pequeña Balth, pero al parecer, suprimí mis poderes hasta que nos mudamos aquí, a Norrisville, donde me reencontré con Laika y Nyx con Vila, que es una Fénix de Hielo.

-¿Quién es Laika? Y ¿Vila?- Randy interrumpe la conversación.

-Somos nosotras- Una voces femeninas se escuchan sobre nosotros, Laika es la primera en aterrizar sobre mi brazo, frotamos cabezas de manera cariñosa, Vila se posa en la mano de Nyx, y esta le acaricia el plumaje de su cuello, al instante en que llegan a tierra se puede apreciar, por el lado de Vila, un frio intenso y por el de Laika, un calor abrasador.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunta Nyx

-Vinimos en cuanto sentimos que estaban en problemas, amiga-Responde Vila.

-Hola Balthazar- Saluda alegremente Laika a mi hermano, agitando su ala derecha.

-¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?-

-La conexión de almas, permite saber lo que el portador siente, piensa y sabe -Explica Vila de manera pausada- Es en sentido ambiguo, pero aun así seguimos siendo individuos independientes, también permite que los portadores asimilen la magia del elemento del Fénix en cuestión.

-Esto es mucho para…procesar-Mi hermano se sujeta a una pared para no caerse.

-Bueno, no queremos causarles un infarto- Comenta Nyx.

-¡EN SERIO!-Gritan Randy, Howard y Balthazar al unísono.

-Al principio les parecerá raro, pero se acostumbrarán a nosotras- Dice Laika con energía- No les haremos nada malo-

-Y pensar que todo este embrollo empezó por averiguar cómo secar mí mascara-Gime Randy.

-¿Está hecha acaso de plumas de Tengu?- Vila se acerca a Randy y trata de tocarlo, pero Randy retrocede al ver que su plumaje es de hielo-Tranquilo, no te pasara nada, podemos elegir a quienes lastiman nuestros poderes y a quienes no.

Vila toma la máscara entre sus garras y se la lleva a Laika, que ha abandonado mi brazo y se posan sobre una rama.

-¿Vi, porque me das la máscara?- Pregunta Laika.

-Los Tengu son parientes de los de tu especie, Lai, ya sabes lo que le pasa al plumaje de fuego si pasa mucho tiempo en el agua- Laika asiente.

-¿Qué, que pasa?-Randy luce algo desesperado.

-Pierde su fuerza mágica y no podrías hacer lo que normalmente haces con esto-Explica Laika, mientras se arranca una de sus plumas y la pone sobre la máscara- Así que necesita una fuente de poder parecida para restaurarla-

El traje se enciende con un fuego dorado y en cuestión de segundos se apaga, Laika toma la tela con el pico y se la ofrece a Randy.

-Toma y cuídala bien por favor, tienes un artículo muy valioso ahí-

Randy le da las gracias, ya casi llegamos a casa así que se despide de nosotros junto con Howard.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro hogar, lo primero que hace Balth, es encerrarse en su habitación, diciendo que tiene que pensar y que no quiere ser interrumpido hasta que salga.

Lo dejamos solo, al llegar a mi cuarto, me desparramo sobre mi cama, Nyx, quien duerme en la litera de arriba, suspira.

-Hoy ha sido un día de muchas emociones, ¿No es así Thia?- Menciona algo sobre unas cámaras en el muelle pero no lo capto.

El sueño y el cansancio físico están empezando a vencerme así que le contesto un suave "Si te escucho", antes de agarrar a Laika como si fuera un peluche y taparme con las sabanas, antes de caer en el pantano del sueño.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos! aquí Goldengate24 trayéndoles un nuevo capitulo, perdonen la ENORME tardanza se que merezco que me golpeen por eso XD pero bueno, lo prometido es deuda. Nos vemos pronto... espero.**

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

-Fuego Cruzado-

(POV Nyx)

¡Crash!

Veo como Randy en el traje del Ninja atraviesa la pared de la cafetería como si fuera papel, el impacto es muy fuerte y más al poder romper el concreto, eso dejara varias marcas… Auch.

Esta situación va de mal en peor, primero están esos androides que aparecieron en otra ocasión pero estaban destruidos, solo que ahora están en completo funcionamiento haciendo quien sabe qué cosa.

Luego están los monstruos de El Hechicero que hoy a estado más activo que las otras veces enviando a sus criaturas a atacar a estos androides, aun no me ha dicho la razón de esto.

Y así llegamos al punto en donde estoy ahora, sin hacer nada viendo como estúpida a Bucky lanzar una de las mesas contra los androides, estos la esquivan y disparan en contra suya; No es por ofenderlos pero un principiante de arquería tiene más puntería que ellos.

-Hey- Exclamo mientras corro lo más rápido que puedo hacia ellos, salto y uso mi espada de hielo para partir a uno por la mitad, cuando por fin acabo noto que Randy se acerca hacia mi algo molesto.

\- ¿Enserio tenías que hacer eso? Ahora tengo que ir tras el- "Te acabo de ahorrar trabajo Randy, deberías agradecerme" pienso mientras aprieto los puños.

-Al menos me deshice de otro androide, son muy molestos- Examino de cerca el cráneo de ese androide por curiosidad hasta que recuerdo una cosa- Seguro que nuestro nuevo enemigo los envió

Randy se marcha dejándome hablando sola, odio que hagan eso me hace sentir tan... ¡Ugh! Solo es que no me agrada que me ignoren, eso es todo. Creo que todavía están un poco alterados por lo de hace unos días cuando vieron a Vila y Laika, bueno si tenemos en cuenta de que Balth casi se desmaya y luego de que se recuperó nos dio un largo sermón a mí y a Thia, de cómo la confianza es lo más importante, que debimos decírselo desde el primer momento y demás estupideces ¡Tch! Ni que fuera mi padre o hermano mayor.

Me quedo estática otra vez, tratando de evitar las emociones que empiezan a hervir dentro de mí al pensar en Alcides mi hermano mayor, lo extraño tanto ¿En serio necesita causar toda esta destrucción? ¿Tanto me odia? ¿Por qué tuvo que tomar el lugar de ese monstruo? Talvez tenga la respuesta en lo más profundo de mi memoria, bloqueada para no causarme más dolor.

Entonces escucho disparos ¿es que acaso hay más androides? Dios en serio ya estoy empezando a perder la poca paciencia que tengo, me masajeo las sienes y me guio por el sonido para averiguar qué está pasando, sobre todo con Randy ese golpe debió ser fuerte y solo gracias a la magia del traje de ninja sigue vivo, eso no significa que este al 100% en energía.

Oh es otra vez Bucky y otros androides, Randy parece no tener problemas con ellos pues Bucky ya volvió a la normalidad y los otros están destrozados, de hecho está tomando un "lindo" descanso en el suelo. Desde que nos conocimos ha madurado un poco, antes era mucho más adolescente por así decirlo pero con esta nueva situación de riesgo parece haber escarmentado, aunque eso no le quita los rasgos más comunes de la juventud.

Me acerco a él y me situó en frente, le miro por un momento antes de arrojarle la cabeza del androide que tenía hace rato.

-¿Qué sucede?- Me pregunta, eso es bueno porque necesito decirle lo que note hace rato.

-Estos son los robots del enfermo de la última vez- Miro alrededor para luego fijarme en Randy, que sacude su cabeza.

-Eso ya lo sé…-

-Este es el tercer grupo que vemos, el maestro…- De repente Randy gruñe.

-Tu maestro Nyx, no el maestro, "TU" maestro, el cual por cierto también ha estado enviando sus criaturas contra estos robots- Trato de contener mis ganas de colgarlo de un pilar de hielo y dejarlo allí.

-Te guste o no Randy, esto es más grande que el maestro, este enemigo, sabe cómo bloquear al maestro y…-

-¿Y qué Nyx? ¿Hay que detenerlo para que el hechicero tenga más fácil el conquistar Norrisville? Discúlpame si creo que esa sea la mejor idea- Mierda, está por cruzar la línea.

¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Cómo se atreve a hablar así de Al, de MI hermano? Él no sabe nada ¡NADA! Nada de lo que le pasó a mi hermano y porque termino así, lo está juzgando mal TODOS lo juzgan mal. Sé que hay una posibilidad de traerlo de vuelta de esa maldición que lo mantiene en ese horrible cuerpo.

Nos miramos fieramente durante unos minutos pero algo más poderoso nos llama la atención, una explosión, la tierra tiembla levemente y veo de donde proviene: el centro de la ciudad.

"Oh no, Thia…"- Es lo primero que pienso antes de salir corriendo.

(POV Aethia)

Okey acepto que talvez, solo talvez derrotar androides y monstruos no es entretenido cuando la cosa se pone fea, de hecho estoy empezando a cansarme pero Mayaso y Julian siguen truqueados y no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras lastiman a otras personas y a ellos mismos. Je, quien diría que algún día yo admitiría eso.

-Esto ya…- ¡Woah! Ese coche me paso rozando por poco "Diablos, concéntrate Aethia"-… ya no es divertido Balth-

-Lo sé, pero debemos detenerlos, sea lo que sea que ellos quieren aquí con esos robots no es bueno- "Yo no creo que eso sea tan cierto, Balth"

-Pero el…- Quiero comentarle algo pero me interrumpe, odio ese habito suyo pero sería hipócrita decir que yo no lo tengo también.

-Mira, cuando terminemos iremos por los robots, pero ahora mismo mi problema es que estas cosas…-Suspiro un poco mientras mis hermano lanza a Julian por los aires, espero que se encuentre bien- No causen más problemas-

Suspiro cansadamente y miro a Mayaso, con un rápido hechizo básico convierto los autos que tiene en cemento fresco, no quiero hacerle más daño del necesario así que lo dejamos así.

Volteo hacia el edificio y entonces me pregunto ¿Cómo demonios vamos a entrar? Seguramente estará lleno de androides, necesitamos un plan.

Noto que Nyx y Randy llegan junto a nosotros y nos miramos. Lo bueno de que trabajamos como equipo es que hemos aprendido a sincronizarnos para atacar o hacer cualquier acción sin necesidad de hablar, Randy señala con su cabeza una de las ventanas del edificio. Sonrío y yo le hago una seña a Balth para que me siga, adoro las entradas estrepitosas.

Ayudo a mi hermano a subir y para cuando saltamos aterrizamos sobre dos androides, perfecto.

-Enemigos, ¡Disparen!- Exclama una voz que viene de una ¿Esfera? ¿En serio? Ja, eso es algo gracioso, pero antes de poder burlarme de la esferita porque se parece a la fastidiosa hada de TLOZ Ocarina of Time, empiezan a dispararnos, creo un escudo y noto por el rabillo del ojo que Balth se ha refugiado detrás de un escritorio.

-Estupendo, solo estupen…- Randy usa una de sus estrellas ninja para partirla a la mitad, gracias al cielo porque me traía recuerdos de aquel juego que me fastidio mi vida.

-¡Hey! ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta hacer una de esas cosas?- Ay no… ese tipo se la pasa habla y habla, parece que nunca se va a callar.

De repente el muro es derribado por Morgan y Theresa ambas truqueadas, a Randy es golpeado por un bastón y me hermano trata de evitar una mordida en el cuello. Con los chicos ocupados Nyx y yo debemos ocuparnos del asunto.

Mi amiga me señala los androides y una caja rara que está en el suelo, creo que quieren activarla para que haga. Detrás de ella noto con sorpresa que uno de ellos le apunta y creo que ve mi cara porque afortunadamente a último segundo logra crear un escudo de hielo pero este se fragmenta y la lanza contra la pared, pequeñas grietas se forman en ella. Rezo porque este bien.

-¡Eh! Cuidado allí, es una dama… quiero decir… eh…, solo activen la maldita cosa- Un momento ese tipo solo acaba de ¿preocuparse por Nyx? Eso no tiene ningún sentido

No tengo tiempo de reflexionarlo porque los androides me acribillan a disparos, mi escudo los repele pero tengo que hacer algo, así que pateo el piso con fuerza liberando una onda de energía mágica a través de mi pierna que causa un fuerte sismo. Eso gasta significativamente mi fuerza.

Por fortuna funciona y el temblor hace que la caja se active, entonces Morgan y Theresa regresan a su forma normal. Relajo mis músculos un momento y miro a Nyx, le sonrío con fuerza pero de repente noto una bomba de humo detrás de nosotras cuando la nube se disipa veo a Balth encima de los androides restantes. Me siento tonta por no haberme dado cuenta del peligro en el que estábamos, soy imbécil.

-Eso fue decepcionante, pero no niego que fue divertido, nos vemos chicos, algo me dice que esta guerra está comenzando- Después se escucha estática.

Y yo no negare que ese tipo es algo raro, demasiado. Me acerco a esa caja en el suelo y mis amigos me imitan, seguramente preguntándose lo mismo que yo ¿Qué rayos es esto?

-Entonces…- Randy habla pero se queda trabado.

-Entonces ¿Qué es esta cosa?- Continua Balth.

-Uno de los androides me dije que es una máquina para bloquear la magia del Hechicero- Nos responde Randy. Me sorprendo poco pues ya me lo temía.

Nyx congela su brazo para destrozar ese aparato pero antes de que nadie pueda hacer nada entra la policía acompañada de otros sujetos con traje, me dan muy mala espina. David Crow aparece de entre ellos comiendo una manzana.

-Bueno trabajo Ninja y…- Hace una pequeña pausa, vamos, no creo que sea tan difícil nombrarnos-… amigos- Por los dioses.

-Tú eres el dueño del Diner, ¿Qué hace aquí Sr. Crow?- Se me escapa esa pregunta de la boca y por dos segundos me arrepiento de ello.

-Oh, bueno pequeña…- Se acerca a mí y me da una palmada en la cabeza, evito un gruñido, odio que me traten como si fuera una niña pequeña porque ¡NO LO SOY!-… este pequeño hotel es parte de mis propiedades aquí en Norrisville y yo como tal me encargare de desechar esta…-Señala la caja-…cosa, así que-

Los demás hombres meten las manos en sus sacos y los polis ponen la suyas encima de sus armas enfundadas. Retrocedo hasta quedar entre Randy, Nyx y mi hermano, quien me agarra de la mano para poder salir de aquí rápidamente. Nos retiramos corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. No quiero volver a experimentar la ansiedad que acabo de pasar y me siento al borde del desmayo pero no le digo nada a nadie… no vale la pena que se preocupen por mí, menos en estos momentos.

(POV Balthazar)

Llegamos al Norrisville Diner donde Howard nos citó hace rato, el llamo a Randy para saber cómo nos había ido así que nos sentamos en el exterior del restaurante y por media hora le platicamos todo lo que paso, cuando terminamos nos mira algo incrédulo o mejor dicho asombrado.

-Déjenme ver si atendí- Toma más de sus papas fritas de las que está comiendo y continua- este sujeto… el chico carne los saco a punta de pistola del hotel, después de que detuvieron a esos locos robots y monstruos ¿Eso es lo que dijeron?-

-Sí, creo que los Crow ocultan, esos sujetos con el parecían matones- Comento mientras mi mente trata de atar cabos y procesar lo que acaba de pasar.

-¿Creen que tenga que ver con esas máquinas?- Creo que los más seguro es que si, debe ser.

-No lo sé, parecía algo más… puede que algo ilegal- Miro de reojo a Nyx y vuelvo a pensar en todas la posibilidades que haya para sacar una conclusión.

-¿Cómo qué? ¿Lavado de dinero? ¿Fraude? ¿Extorsión? No puedes llegar a ser así de rico de forma de legal- Digo comenzando a sospechar.

-No lo sé, nunca tuve que entrometerme en esas cosas antes- "Randy, antes ninguno de nosotros tenía que preocuparse de este tipo de cosas, pero la situación ahora nos obliga a hacerlo" pienso con amargura.

-Lo que sea en que los Crow estén metidos no es asunto nuestro, tenemos cosas más importantes, como un guerra entre el Maestro y ese lunático- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Nyx, mientras más lejos este de Thia está situación todo estará bien.

-Claro…, bueno pero, fue raro cuando tuvo ese momento de caballerosidad, es un loco pero parece tener una especie de código- ¡Ash! Mi hermana siempre pensando en sacar lo mejor de las personas, aunque nunca tengan una gota de bondad en el cuerpo en realidad.

-Caballero o no, el sujeto es peligroso y el hechicero ya es suficiente, cuando escuches que McFist se largó de viaje pensé que sería más fácil pero ahora este lunático y el Hechicero se están atacando mutuamente- Randy se levanta bruscamente de su asiento, puedo percibir que está algo molesto.

Es hasta cierto natural que se ponga así, ningún adolescente se tendría que preocupar jamás por cosas así, pero al perecer nosotros nos hemos obligados a madurar más rápido de lo normal debido a lo que somos. Por un momento recuerdo lo que dijo el loco de los altavoces y… creo que tenía razón.

Esto apenas está comenzando.

Y hay que estar preparados.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola hola! Aquí les traigo el QUINTO capitulo de esta historia! Y también avisarles que en las próximas semanas tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible aunque también estaré trabajando en otros proyectos así que ténganme paciencia por favor.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-Señales confusas-

(POV Nyx)

Mierda ¿Cómo es que termine aquí en primer lugar? A 125 metros sobre el suelo, rodeada de hombres muy probablemente armados y frente a mí se encuentra David Crow sonriendo como un psicópata, el aura que emite me incomoda muchísimo.

-"Bien hecho Nyx, simplemente genial"- Me auto regaño al pensar en la gran tontería que acabo de hacer por dejarme dominar por mis emociones, pero también para tratar de animarme a encontrar una salida de este maldito embrollo- "Tenías que alejarlos"

David mete la mano dentro de su chaqueta y de inmediato mis músculos se tensan como resortes en espera de una acción que desencadene toda mi… umm no sé cómo decirle ¿locura? Creo que suena mejor ira.

-"Aethia no se merecía el silencio, ella tenía razón, Randy tenía razón, estoy cansada"- No dejo de repetirme ese error, pero no para hacerme sentir mal, no; como mi hermano lo recuerdo para que la próxima ocasión no cometa la misma estupidez dos veces.

-"Borra esa maldita sonrisa de tu rostro"- Pienso con ira al ver a David con su cara de idiota, me está empezando a sacar de balance; Je, cuando en verdad me descontrole va a conocer lo que es de verdad estar demente. Mi corazón empieza a doler de tan rápido que late.

La música me retumba en la cabeza aturdiendo mis pensamientos y que me dé jaqueca, esto solo hace que pierda aún más mi autocontrol. No sé qué es lo que va a pasar a continuación pero estoy segura de que nada bueno, solo un milagro puede sacarme de aquí ahora.

(Una hora antes)

Qué raro, en todo el día no he podido hablar con Al por más que trate o insista incluso no puedo teletransportarme con él, debe estar pasando algo muy extraño para que esto esté pasando y lo peor es que no puedo hablar con mi hermano por esta misma razón.

Mientras pienso de qué puede tratarse veo como una enorme torre se construye en el centro de Norrisville, el ambiente está cargado de ruido y contaminación; me enferma.

Suspiro con pesadez mientras veo una limusina negra llegar a la construcción, bien, para eso vine acá. A pesar de las suplicas de Thia o los argumentos de Randy y Balth no hay nada que pueda detenerme de ver qué pasa con los Crow, especialmente con David, la última vez que lo vi tuve un muy mal presentimiento.

Recargada en el poste de luz veo como bajan de la limusina y antes de entrar varios hombres los saludan, okey hora de inspeccionar.

Camino tranquilamente por la calle como quien no quiere la cosa sin llamar demasiado la atención de nadie, reviso varios callejones en busaca de pistas pero no hay nada sospechoso aun así sigo caminando; no me rendiré tan fácil, aunque sea lo último que haga conseguiré pruebas de que los Crow están planeando.

Sigo recorriendo el lugar de construcción sin que nadie me note, no ha pasado nada importante todavía. Mmm creo que talvez me equivoque con ellos y no están metidos en nada ilegal.

Cuando estoy considerando en irme la puerta de uno de los edificios se abre abruptamente y de ella sale disparado un hombre, su ropa esta maltratada y después del sale David Crow, su hermano y probablemente sus matones; Oh no, eso hace que mis sentidos se activen. Algo malo va a pasar.

El hombre es obligado a arrodillarse frente a David. Qué raro, parece que se está terminando de reír.

-Bueno Melvin, mi hermano dice que viniste a nosotros por un… "Aumento"- ¿De qué rayos hablan? ¿Aumento? Esto se pone cada vez más extraño.

-Lo siento Sr. Crow, pero el sindicato…- ¡Augh! Le acaban de dar una bofetada, pero si el no hizo nada, yo soy muy agresiva pero darle una bofetada a alguien que no te hizo nada para provocarte es ir demasiado lejos… Okey, definitivamente algo está pasando aquí.

-¡EL SINDICATO ES UN MONTON DE OBESOS ANTICUADOS BUENOS PARA NADA!- "Jeezs tranquilízate hombre ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?" Quiero intervenir o hacer algo pero los matones sacan armas de sus sacos y eso me detiene "Lo más seguro es que los Crow tengan armas también"

-Sr. Crow, yo no…- ¡Dioses! Esa patada debió doler, en serio quisiera intervenir pero no es apropiado no ahora.

-¡CALLATE! Si no mal recuerdo…- Ese idiota chasquea sus dedos y los otros hombres le obedecen como perros y vuelven a poner a ese sujeto de rodillas- El sindicato y yo llegamos un acuerdo, ellos se encargaban de mantener los permisos de construcción en orden y yo no me metía en sus asuntos ¿No queremos que se repita lo que sucedió con el sobrino del Don verdad?-

David saca un arma y yo me altero más, así que de eso se trata ¡Eh! "Maldito gánster ¿Cómo te atreves a venir a traer tus asuntos a mi ciudad natal? No ves que ya tenemos demasiados problemas aquí, no te necesitamos ahora" Uso toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no ir directo ahí y asesinarlos a todos y cada uno, no sería prudente. Desearía poder hacer algo.

Una idea pasa por mi mente y saco mi celular, procurando que no me descubran saco fotos y tomo video; a ver si siguen pensando bien de ellos después de ver esto.

-Ahora, esto es lo que harás: regresaras con tus jefes, esos gordos buenos para nada y les dirás que ahora esta es mi ciudad y si quieren jugar en mi patio de juegos van a jugar con mis reglas-Ese idiota vuelve a chasquear sus dedos y el hombre en el suelo se marcha corriendo muy asustado.

Me les quedo observando unos minutos antes de decidir que ha sido suficiente mafia por hoy, debo marcharme a contarles esto a mis amigos, si voy a enfrentarme a este sujeto voy a necesitar ayuda, espero que estén disponibles a echarme una mano con este problema aunque creo que Randy y Balth serán los primero en objetar.

No pierdo nada preguntando ¿no?

(POV Aethia)

Ay, por los dioses… ¿Qué he hecho? Ruedo mis ojos y miro el reloj, ya son 20 minutos.

Trato de no partirme de risa, en serio que mi hermano y Howard son los seres más competitivos que he conocido en toda mi vida. Solo basto que yo preguntara que quien podía comerse más hamburguesas para que Balth y Howard se pusieran a discutir e iniciaran un concurso para poder ver quien come más.

A pesar de que esto es muy gracioso no puedo evitar preocuparme por ellos, es decir me asombra mucho que por el momento ninguno se haya atragantado o al menos vomitado. Miro de reojo a Randy que parece debatirse entre la fascinación o el asco. ¡Tch! No aguanta nada.

Morgan está cerca y puedo ver que ya tiene otros dos platos en sus manos, listos para que los coman. En serio, me sorprende lo que se puede provocar con unas simples palabras, debo empezar a cuidar lo que digo o puedo provocar un desastre.

-Hola Aethia- Theresa me saluda y veo por el rabillo del ojo que Randy se pone nervioso "En serio que no puedes ser más obvio Rand" Pero no me rio ni nada como antes solía hacer, eso sería algo molesto.

-Hey Theresa, ¿Cómo estás?- Le sonrió abiertamente.

-Oh, nada, solo tomando un descanso- Me aclara y mientras se sienta conmigo tengo una duda.

-¿Y cómo es trabajar aquí?- Pregunto con cautela y sinceridad.

-Bueno… no está mal, la paga es buena, y el Sr. Crow es muy amable, solo el otro día un cliente comenzó a alterarse…-

Entonces me cuenta una anécdota que no sabría si clasificar como tipo leyenda urbana o de película de Hollywood porque tiene muchos elementos de ambas, es algo extraño y aterrador a la vez. De cómo un hombre le estaba gritando, luego que el Sr. Crow "hablo" con él y que luego de su charla se comportaba muy raro. En serio lo único que puedo decir ahora es ¡Wow!

Cuando termina de contarla yo estoy sacada de onda y aunque no quiera admitirlo algo asustada, pero no lo muestro así que me controlo respirando y sonrió en su lugar.

-Vaya- Digo mientras asimilo todo lo que me conto.

-Lo sé, el Sr. Crow puede ser algo… eh… extraño, pero es muy amable- Me asegura mientras pienso en lo que paso otro día "Si tú lo dices Theresa, pero a mí me dio mala espina, no bajare la guardia"

-Pues no sé qué decir- Mascullo y Theresa se marcha; me quedo pensado en que haría si a mí me pasara lo mismo, pero no; yo me se cuidar sola, seria egoísta de mi parte necesitar ayuda y me haría sentir aún más inútil, por eso cuido a los demás en vez de a mí misma pero aparte Madre jamás dejaría que…

-Creo que los Crow están detrás de…- Nyx llega muy natural y se queda muda al ver el estado en que se encuentras Balth y Howard, a mí me parece muy graciosa su expresión dejo salir una risita.

-Pude haber muerto sin tener que ver eso- Murmura y yo le sonrió sinceramente "Ay Nyx, no aguantas nada"

-¿Qué sucede con los Crow?- Pregunto con curiosidad.

-Mira…- Ella me pasa su celular y veo con asombro las imágenes y el video que me muestra. Oh dioses, no me sorprende el nivel de crueldad que un humano puede llegar a ser capaz; pero no puedo mirar el video otra vez, es como cuando fuimos a ver "El juego macabro" y me desmaye a mitad de la película. No soporto ver a alguien, más bien A NADIE sufrir y tengo el impulso de ir a ayudarlo. Mis compañeros dicen que mi compasión es un defecto mío pero no puedo evitarlo.

-Y pensar que Theresa tiene una buena imagen de ellos- Digo con pena, Randy gira para vernos.

-Hey Nyx, ¿Dónde estuviste?- Miro a Nyx buscando una explicación.

-Estuve vigilando a los Crow, algo no está bien con ese…- Mi mejor amigo suspira pesadamente, Randy no es como yo, rencoroso y que perdona pero no olvida; el parece como si tuviera amnesia y se le olvidara todo lo malo que hace una persona.

-¿No crees que esto no es de nuestra jurisdicción?- "Mas bien yo creo que debería incumbirnos a todos, deberíamos hacer algo" pienso personalmente- Se supone que el ninja detiene monstruos, no criminales, que la policía se encargue de…-

-La policía seguramente está besándole el trasero para obtener fondos y si quieres monstruos…- Vuelvo a sonreír un poco por la expresión.

Nyx toma su celular y casi se lo estrella en la cara a Randy, genial, mi mejor amiga y mi mejor amigo siempre se la pasan peleando.

Cuesta mucho a base de amenazas de Nyx y suplicas mías para que Randy ceda de ir con los Crow y muchísimo más convencer a Balthazar de que nos acompañe pero por fortuna se me da muy bien hacer ojitos tiernos, son mi arma secreta; Jeje nadie puede negarme nada si los hago, algo similar pasa cuando lloro pero evito totalmente llorar en público, quiero que me vean tierna no débil.

Rápidamente pasamos por nuestras túnicas y por accidente Nyx casi descubre el uniforme que me dio Madre cuando lo saque para ponérmelo, pero por fortuna lo escondo bien; Fiu, eso estuvo cerca. Mejor lo dejo en casa y uso el normal. Les decimos a Laika y a Vila que se queden aquí no sin antes decirles que está pasando. Nos ponemos los antifaces que cambian nuestros ojos y Balth su máscara, Randy toma la suya.

Durante todo el camino estoy nerviosa, por lo que dijo mi amiga estos sujetos están armados y a mí las armas siempre me pusieron inquieta, un antiguo trauma de mi infancia.

Llegamos rápido gracias a la insistencia de Nyx, quien también es la que exige ver a David Crow así que esperamos tranquilamente en la puerta del enorme edificio en construcción. Hay guardias cerca.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti ninja? ¿Cupones para un combo en el Diner? No hay proble…- Nyx se le adelanta y le muestra su celular en la cara.

-Escucha Crow, entrégate y no tendremos que hacer esto por las malas- Ordena con rudeza, pero el solo sonríe por un momento y de un bolsillo saca su celular.

-Lindo móvil, el mío es muy especial…- Noto como Nyx retrocede algo extrañada-… veras, los celulares tienden a tener muchas aplicaciones, juegos, redes sociales, etc, etc…- "Em no necesitamos clases tecnología, así gracias pero no gracias" pienso, entonces David presiona un botón.

¡Au! ¿Pero qué demonios es ese sonido? ¡Duele! Mi amiga suelta su celular como si estuviera ardiendo y se cubre sus oídos instintivamente. Después de cinco segundos, porque los conté, Nyx recoge su celular y veo por su expresión que está sorprendida y a la vez enojada.

-Como decía… estoy muy ocupado Ninja, así que si me disculpan debo regresar a mis negocios, siéntete libre de visitar mis locales, te harán un descuento- Luego se marcha y nos deja solos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto mientras noto cierta estática en mis tímpanos.

-No lo sé pero no fue nada placentero- Dice mi hermano frotando sus sienes.

-Mi celular esta vacío, no hay nada, no música, no fotografías, no videos, nada- Uy, creo que está enfadada, por un momento pensé que iba a arrojarle su celular a cualquier persona que pasara por aquí.

-Debemos irnos- Señala Randy y noto como los matones que están en la entrada nos observan, creo que mi amigo tiene razón.

Nos damos la vuelta para irnos pero noto que Nyx sigue en la entrada, mirando con rabia ese edificio, noto que sus músculos están tensos, Oh oh "Por favor Nyx, no te descontroles ahora"

Decido alejarla lo más posible de aquí antes de que pase alguna tragedia, así que coloco mi mano en su hombro y cuando voltea a verme le sonrío tranquilamente, al final relaja su cuerpo y camina junto a mí.

Nos reunimos en la cima de uno de los edificios contiguos, mi hermano es el primero en romper el silencio.

-¿Deberíamos dejar que la policía se encargue de los Crow?-

-Puede que sea la mejor idea por aho…- Nyx gruñe interrumpiendo a Randy.

-¿Cómo pueden ser tan idiotas? Ese loco tiene a la policía en su bolsillo, no hay pruebas para que ninguna ley lo toque, así que ahora no solo tenemos un lunático metiéndose con todos los sistemas electrónicos de la ciudad, sino un maldito gángster jugando con nosotros- Noto que Nyx está muy estresada, así que masajeo su espalda en círculos para tratar calmarla.

-¿Qué sugieres Nyx? ¿Entrar a ese lugar y tirarlo abajo?- Creo que mi amiga y yo coincidimos en esa respuesta, sería lo mejor que podríamos hacer.

-Deberíamos mostrarle, se pasea por allí pensando que es el dueño de todo, que puede hacer cosas malas sin ser castigado- Randy nos mira con una seriedad muy atípica de él.

-No eres quien para juzgar las alianzas de otros Nyx, David Crow puede ser un criminal y puede ser cruel pero eso no lo hace nuestra jurisdicción, no somos policías, no somos vigilantes, ya tenemos muchos problemas con el Hechicero y con ese loco de los altavoces ¡No necesitamos meternos en una guerra contra un criminal!- Randy se marcha molesto. Uy que genio, desearía poder hacer algo por él. Balthazar le sigue pero antes me da una palmadita en la espalda.

No, yo me quedo con Nyx porque siempre trata de hacer lo correcto y no se queda de brazos cruzados, aunque a veces nuestros métodos o estilos sean opuestos. Ella se recarga en un techo y nos quedamos en silencio.

-No los necesitamos- ¿Eh? La miro confundida

-¿De qué hablas?- Pregunto.

-Podemos entrar allí y hacerle saber a Crow que esta no es su ciu…-

-No- La interrumpo, si alguien hace las misiones suicidas aquí soy yo y no voy a permitir que alguien más arriesgue su vida o integridad más que yo.

-¿No lo entiendes? Lo que él hace está mal, no debería ser así, el no debería poder hacer esto-

-Lo sé, pero es muy peligroso, talvez Randy tenga razón, ¿No es suficiente con los enemigos que ya tenemos? - Le explico pero Nyx solo mira hacia otro lado, así que me marcho.

¿Cómo hacerle entender que no quiero que se arriesgue? Talvez debería quedarme, talvez debería apoyarla en lo que quiere hacer, pero tengo miedo; miedo de que le pase algo y por mi torpeza no pueda ayudarla.

"Soy una cobarde"

(POV Nyx)

Ahora si estoy enojada, ese Crow me va a conocer y va a pagar por todo lo que ha hecho.

Impulsada por la ira bajo de un salto hasta la calle y destrozo la puerta congelándola, adentro hay hombres armados que me disparan pero creo un escudo de hielo para protegerme y cuando estoy segura de que ya no esperan nada de mí lo empujo con una mano y este se fragmenta en trozos como metralla dejando mi camino libre.

El muro es cosa fácil, solo tengo que derrumbarlo usando un pilar de hielo, así que ya estoy dentro de esta maldita torre de demonio ¡Pff! ¿En serio creen que pueden detenerme ahora? Congelo mis manos hasta hacer que emitan vapor frio y me preparo para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Camino rápidamente hasta subir unos cuantos pisos, los pasillos son de un color blanco anormal como el de los hospitales, esto hace que me sienta ligeramente incomoda. Todo esto es innatural. Haciendo caso omiso de esto doblo una esquina.

¡Rayos! Empiezo a correr a causa de los disparos, debo apresurarme; salto sobre los guardias dejándolos inconscientes por mis golpes a la cabeza. Recuerdo rápidamente las lecciones de mi madre sobre los puntos de presión en el cuerpo y como atacarlos en combate, también doy una rápida repasada a los hechizos de hielo que me dio mi padre. BIEN, VOY BIEN

-No me gustan los intrusos…- "Ay dioses ¿Otra vez tú, Crow? En serio me desesperas -… no tienen tú y tus amigos algo mejor que hacer… Oye ¿Dónde están tus amigos?

Paso de largo su comentario y me concentro en la pelea, contestarle solo hará que el idiota me moleste aún más.

-No puede ser, solo estas tú ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Tuvieron una pelea? Pensé que eran BFF o algo así, las apariencias engañan- Doy un gruñido y sigo peleando con cada guardia que me encuentro, llevan bastones paralizadores pero no van a poder contra mí.

-Sabes que debo pagarles el seguro médico a ellos, ¿Podrías no ser tan dura?- ¡Ja! Preguntarme eso es como pedirle peras a lo olmos, en acto de desafío le rompo el brazo a uno de ellos- … o no, ok solo era una sugerencia.

Llego a los elevadores y los abro, salto y empiezo a saltar de pared en pared.

-¡Bajan!- ¡Ay! Me pego a la pared y el elevador me pasa a centímetros del cuerpo, MALDITO ESTUPIDO HIJO DE… Me paro en seco antes de gritarle "Ok Nyx tranquilízate y concéntrate"

-Te lo advierto llamare a la policía- "A mí que me importa eso, que vengan a ver si les gusta el frio" Llego a la planta 45- No solo bromeo, esto es muy divertido- ¿Qué hay de divertido en esto? Yo no sé a lo que se refiere.

De repente siento que algo impacta con mi pierna, no duele pero por precaución me escondo detrás de unas cajas ¿Qué mierda es esto? Parece gelatina pero se expande a cada segundo, trato de quitármela pero no puedo.

-¿Te gusta mi proyectil antipersonal no letal?- Me pregunta ese idiota mientras restriego mi pierna- …no intentes quitarlo, es inútil, solo se quita con un tratamiento muy especial, es un material muy especial, se adhiere a ti y se expande cuando está en contacto con más del mismo material creando una pequeña prisión que te deja inmóvil ¿Me harías el favor de salir de tu escondite y dejar que mis torretas terminen el trabajo?- Yo no lo creo.

Me resigno a la situación y miro por la esquina de la caja para buscar esa dichosa torreta; Ah está en el techo y a su lado hay un tanque con más de esa misma sustancia. Se me ocurre una idea, creo un pequeño proyectil de hielo que lanzo en contra de ese tanque, de inmediato se estrella y esa cosa se queda adherida a la torreta haciéndola totalmente inútil

"Gracias por la pista" pienso con sarcasmo.

-¿Ya te dije que me estoy divirtiendo mucho? , solo quería recordártelo, eres muy, muy divertida- Hago una expresión de desagrado por sus palabras ¿Este idiota habla en serio? Estoy empezando a perder mi poca paciencia para con él.

¡Mph! otro pasillo con más guardias, esto no es ningún desafío para mi así que cargo contra ellos para terminar esto rápido, aprovecho al máximo sus puntos de presión para dejarlos llorando en el suelo; sonrío un poco internamente al pensar que mi madre estaría orgullosa de ver lo bien que aprendí sus técnicas, por un momento me siento triste pero no tengo tiempo de melancolía.

¡Argh! Estoy cansada así que detengo mi marcha para recuperar el aire pero mis sentidos envían una sacudida a mi cuerpo al escuchar pasos y reacciono a tiempo ¡Woah! Ese bastón eléctrico me paso cerca.

-Oh vamos Michael, me estoy divirtiendo de lo lindo…- "¡ERES IDIOTA! Esto no es divertido" Pienso con incredulidad-Ok, ok, encárgate…aguafiestas-

No desperdicio para nada esos vitales segundos de distracción y lo pateo al estómago, como siempre me aseguro de rematar hago una onda de energía que lo deja inconsciente. Estoy sudando a mares por la tensión y cada musculo de mi cuerpo está cansado. Solo la ira me hace seguir adelante.

-No dejare que olvide esto ¿Crees que este molesto cuando despier…-Entonces exploto.

-¡Callate!- ¡OKEY HASTA AQUÍ LLEGO MI PACIENCIA! YA NO SOPORTO ESCUCHAR SU MALDITA VOZ UN MINUTO MAS, ESTO SE ACABA AQUÍ. Soy un hervidero de rabia por dentro, estoy cansada, fui llevada hasta mi limite y todavía tengo que aguantarlo a él y estúpidas bromas.

-Por fin estamos hablando, fantástico, así que te diré un secreto, estoy en la azotea, me moví de lugar, mi hermano me dijo que lo hiciera, pero quiero jugar un poco más, te veo allí querida, tenemos muchos de que hablar- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo diablos acaba de llamarme? Grrr, en cuanto lo vea juro que lo voy a dejar más helado que el polo norte si no es que corto su yugular antes.

Las luces se apagan de repente dejándome confundida pero de repente una serie de lucecitas rojas iluminan el camino hasta la azotea, sé que no debería hacer esto pero mi necedad hace que las siga.

En la parabólica hace mucho viento puesto que estamos a mucha altura, en el borde esta ese idiota de David Crow observando la vista y checando su celular, aprieto fuerte mis puños y recargo energía que está muy baja; Diablos eso es peligroso.

Me acerco y él se da la vuelta mientras guarda la mano en su saco, eso me pone en alerta.

-Admite que te divertiste tanto como yo…- ¿Habla en serio? Dioses, este tipo es un lunático de primera. Como lo odio.

-Estás loco- Le espeto.

-Eso duele…- Saca la mano de su saco y… Carajo, tiene un arma-… yo me divertí mucho, debo admitir que fue algo muy divertido, tanta ira, tanta determinación.

Los altavoces se activan y la música empieza a sonar muy fuerte, de repente varios hombres armados llegan por el mismo camino que yo y me rodean, me pongo a la defensiva y trato de hallar un plan que me ayude a salir de aquí.

-¿Por qué estás tan triste?- Esa pregunta me sorprende.

-¿De qué hablas?- Mascullo con algo de confusión en mi voz.

-Tanta ira, tanta determinación, siempre un lobo solitario, esa ira, debe de venir de algún lugar…- Bueno en eso talvez está en lo correc…"Esta intentado meterse en tu cabeza, no lo dejes Nyx" me regaño mentalmente-…crees que estás sola- Los recuerdos empiezan a llegar y tengo que poner todo mi empeño para que mis emociones no se descontrolen, no aquí "Se acabó, está muerto" Ya no lo soporto más, ya no quiero sentir esto.

-Tú no sabes nada de mi- Aseguro tratando de ocultar mi dolor emocional al recordar todo lo que me paso en el pasado: esa pelea estúpida, a mis padres muertos y Al…, Alcides lo siento tanto sé que es mi culpa, perdona a tu hermana… perdóname por favor.

-Oh pero sí que se, y puedo decirte que no estás sola…- "Callate, callate ¡Callate! Tú no tienes idea de nada"-…en unos segundos nos van a interrumpir, así que creo que nuestra pequeña sesión de "juegos" tendrá que ser pospuesta- De repente las armas de los hombres son golpadas por estrellas ninjas y llamas mágicas; Gracias al cielo.

-Ríndete Crow, deja ir a nuestra amiga- Randy y el resto de mis amigos salen de entre el humo rojizo.

-¿Yo? Pero ella fue la que entro en mi propiedad, yo solo intentaba defenderme Ninja- Asegura el idiota dejando su arma en el piso.

-Eso es mentira, Nyx solo trataba…- No por favor, ya quiero irme de aquí; cada instante estoy más cerca de parecer la desequilibrada emocional que soy.

-No, solo vámonos- Farfullo con un tono de súplica, ya no quiero seguir aquí, estoy muy cansada y al borde de la histeria. Noto como todos me miran raro y solo les hago un gesto para que me sigan.

-Nos vemos luego querida, puede que podamos jugar un poco más en alguna ocasión- Algo se remueve en mi interior al escuchar lo que dice y hace que mi corazón se detenga, me pongo muy nerviosa y en cuanto Randy suelta su bomba de humo salgo corriendo de aquí.

Cuando llegamos a casa estoy demasiado alterada como para tranquilizarme, así que todos nos cambiamos a nuestras ropas normales y salimos para despabilarnos; yo tomo un poco de Te de tila en un vaso.

Vamos al parque y nos recostamos en el suave pasto, cruzo mis piernas y trato de relajarme.

-Bueno, eso no fue lo que esperaba- Comenta Randy y yo lo miro.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Le pregunto a pesar de que se mas o menos la respuesta.

-Cuando Aethia vino para decirnos que sospechaba que harías algo torpe…- "Thia, amiga mía, muchas gracias, ya no soportaba más a ese idiota demente" pienso al mismo tiempo que la mira agradecida- …esperaba verte colgar a Crow desde el borde de la parabólica-

Ellos ríen por unos momentos y luego me le uno, "Es bueno reírse de uno mismo" recuerdo que decían mi padre y mi hermano, sonrío ligeramente.

De repente Howard llega con una bolsa muy extraña.

-¡Chicos! No se lo van a creer- Suena muy emocionada y vacía la bolsa en el piso, de ella caen muchas cajas medianas, él toma una y desempaqueta un celular de color verde.

-¿De dónde sacaste esto, Howard?- Pregunta Balth mientras saca uno color rojo.

-Los comenzaron a repartir unos camiones de Crow Industries- Le quita importancia con la mano al mismo tiempo que lo mira. A mí me toca uno color lila.

-No me dan buena espina- Digo al notar un nudo en el estómago.

-Son celulares gratis, no seas aguafiestas- Mi contesta Howard.

Observo el aparato y pienso "Déjalo ir Nyx" me digo a mi misma "no vale la pena, Crow es un criminal cualquiera, no vale tu tiempo"

Decido hacerle caso y enciendo el celular.

No está mal ser feliz por un rato y estar libre de preocupaciones ¿Verdad?


End file.
